


Liam Payne & Twitter

by Infinities



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Fanbase, PSA for all yall, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinities/pseuds/Infinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically thought this one out while sister was telling me about the twitter drama. I always wished I had Liam Payne as a friend so I could comfort him when crap like this happens. Unfortunately, I could only write a fanfiction on it. Hopefully some of you who dislike his status learn to dislike in silence because no one deserves to be told that their person of affection is worthless. It's like some goons telling you that One Direction is worthless, ugly, etc etc. Okay, enjoy my imaginary conversation with Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam Payne & Twitter

I made my way to the living room where the boys promised to be camped for our movie night. I pushed the envelope a bit, making a bowl of popcorn and taking a phone call but I could hear all five of them yapping in the other room. Soon as I cleaned up my mess, I wandered through the large hallway, and into the dim room.

                “Of course…” I grumbled as I spotted they were nearly asleep on the couches and beanbags. Liam was flipping through a few channels, the only one qualified as awake.  I stepped over Louis’s dozing figure, placing the popcorn on the coffee table.

                My eyes settled and spotted Liam’s phone, too far from his hands. “Liam, do you want your phone?” I looked over to him; he wasn’t amused by the latest reality TV show on MTV. His eyes looked at me then his phone; he paused for a moment and then shook his head. “You sure?” I settled between him and a sleepy Niall. Liam and I shared a phone addiction; we loved to text people at all hours of the day. I had my iphone in my back pocket, Liam’s always attached to his hand. We called it an addiction to global communications but the boys just called us a bit loony.

                “Are you still upset about that, Liam?” Niall grumbled, tucking his feet behind my back for warmth. “It was ages ago, you know how they get.”

                I looked over to Liam in concern but he refused to comment. Niall was right, I got opposition whenever twitter found out I was hanging around them but it was just…normal. Disgustingly so but I learned to listen to the right voices. Theirs. If they liked me and wanted me around, it was worth the childish tweets.

                “I’m sorry, Liam.” I muttered, hoping the deep furrow of his eyebrows would soften into his gentle demeanor.  “How’s she taking the whole thing?”

                Liam clenched his jaw and immediately I added, “Nevermind, let’s stop talking about it.”

                “I think it’s good that Liam takes a stand on it. We can’t just ignore their behavior, it’s condoning it.” Louis spoke up, his voice partially muffled by his sleeve. “If Liam has to stop tweeting to get his point across, I think it’s a…necessary evil.”

                Niall sighed, “I guess it is. I’m just getting a little annoyed with everyone asking me about it.”

                Zayn huffed, “I’m actually starting to wish they’d ask me about Perrie these days and not where Liam Payne is.”

                There was a long silence from us, as we watched some Teen Mom madness. I glanced over to Liam who stare some place away from the TV, his face twisted in silent anger. I cleared my throat, announcing the movie for tonight. Ten minutes into the movie and I could hear soft snores and deep breathing from the boys.

                “Do you think I did the wrong thing?” Liam asked, his knee knocking mine for attention. I looked over the pillow that separated us. Liam sat there, his hand propping his head up, his voice was ever so soft and quiet, sleep heavy on his features.

                I let the question sink in for a few moments before I ultimately shrugged, “The only thing I can tell you, Liam Payne is that…shit happens. So some of your dearest fans don’t like the girl you’re dating…but do you?”

                Liam seemed surprised by the question, “Well, of course.”

                I gave a nod, “That’s all that matters. I know you always want to make your fans proud but bud, your relationship should have nothing to do with your work as an artist and now actor. I think both parties need to realize this.”

                Liam remained quiet for another stretch of the movie. I tried to focus on the plot but Niall’s feet kept prodding my back and his wiggling was driving me mad.

                “You don’t think they’d be mad if I…didn’t come back for a while, right?”

                I extended my hand to rustle Liam’s hair, looking over with a smile, “You take all the time you need. They’re still going to love you as much when you come back. You know and I both know they’re never going to leave your side, bud.”

                Liam smiled, playfully smacking my hand away. The mood seemed to lighten in the room, Lou made a sly comment about a scene and Niall managed to giggle, even half awake.  We eventually decided Teen Mom was a lot more eventful and switched back.

                I didn’t bother Liam about the twitter drama anymore but he’d figure it out. His fans would too. It was a constant trial and error, this much is true about the celebrity and fan relationship. 


End file.
